


Oct. 27 - Gwaine/Arthur/Merlin

by melisandre013



Series: Sunday Funday Challenges [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisandre013/pseuds/melisandre013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine thinks he is a better lover that Arthur. Arthur disagrees. They decide to test things out with Merlin. (PWP drabble for Sunday Funday Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oct. 27 - Gwaine/Arthur/Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> These PWP Drabbles are taken from my tumblr comealong-merlin.tumblr.com. Every Sunday I accept ships and prompts from my followers for new PWP drabbles. As I continue to write new PWPs on tumblr, they will also be added here. Feel free to send me requests via tumblr.

Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur - requested by [buttsarenicethings](buttsarenicethings.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Merlin supposed it had all started when Gwaine walked into their dorm room without knocking first. Even though Merlin had clearly hung a sock on the doorknob when he had dragged Arthur back to his room after class. Merlin and Arthur had just started making out on his bed when Gwaine and entered the room rather noisily, saying something about how they had free pizza on the Quad and that Merlin just had to come and try it. Arthur had quickly scrambled out of the bed, bringing a pillow with him to cover up his rather large erection. He was blushing and trying to seem like nothing was out of the ordinary. Merlin turned onto his side so that he could properly glare at his ass of a roommate who just stood there smiling his shit-eating grin.

“Do you mind?” Arthur said. He had somehow schooled his features and was now staring Gwaine down. Gwaine just raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the pillow still gripped in Arthur’s hands. Arthur stood still, but Merlin could tell he was trying his best not to squirm under the attention. Gwaine laughed.

“Not at all, princess. But you know, if you’re trying to have sex with Merlin, standing on the opposite side of the room isn’t going to get the job done.” Arthur narrowed his eyes.

“And what would you know about it, Gwaine?” Gwaine smiled wider and shot Merlin, who was pointedly staying out of the conversation, a look. Merlin was not about to tell Arthur about that time (times) in secondary when he and Gwaine had a thing.

“Nothing in particular. Just that if you are planning on getting Merlin off, you’re going to have to actually be touching him.”

“I’ll have you know that I know how to fuck my boyfriend without your advice,” Arthur said. Louder than he meant to. The door was still open and the few students walking by in the hallway stopped to giggle. Merlin could see their RA from where he’s sitting; she looks intrigued.

Gwaine smiled and leaves the room. Merlin thought the issue had been dropped, especially since Arthur slid back over and crawled on top of him once again. It wasn’t until months later that Merlin found himself remembering the moment: the unspoken challenge Gwaine issued that day. Merlin came stumbling into the room one Saturday evening after a rather difficult day at work. Arthur and Gwaine were in his room, which was not a surprise in and of itself, considering one was his roommate, the other his boyfriend. It was just that they weren’t normally so close. Both men were sitting on the floor, which had a blanket and several pillows strewn about it. They laughed at Merlin’s confused look, but stood up to greet him. Gwaine took Merlin’s bag from him and set it down out of the way as Arthur cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

Merlin stepped out of his embrace after a minute. “What’s going on here?” He looked back and forth between the two of them. Gwaine grinned, and it was a smile that Merlin was not sure he was entirely comfortable with. Arthur turned to glare at Gwaine before looking at Merlin. He then proceeded to explain about a bet that Gwaine and Arthur had made some weeks ago. It had started off as an argument, whether or not Gwaine (who undoubtedly had more experience with men) or Arthur (who Merlin had labeled as very “passionate”) would make a better lover. So, they had decided to test things out, if Merlin was willing. Merlin glanced at each of them again, still not understanding what they were saying.

Gwaine moved around to stand behind Merlin. He slid his hands around to grasp the edges of his jacket, sliding it off him slowly as he said in Merlin’s ear, “Arthur and I were thinking that we might fuck you. Together. If you wanted us to.”

Merlin swallowed, feeling his pulse speed up. He wasn’t sure if he’d head Gwaine correctly. “You mean a threesome?” He met Arthur’s eyes; they were serious and question, as though he was trying to silently ask what Merlin thought. Merlin thought he looked a little nervous, his face was flushed and his Adam’s apple bobbed. Arthur nodded. Merlin heard his jacket hit the floor somewhere nearby, but he didn’t turn away to see what had happened to it. Merlin felt himself swallow again. He wondered if he looked as nervous as Arthur did. This was something they had never discussed, something Merlin had never thought about.

“You can say no.” Arthur said. He reached out to grab Merlin’s hand and turned it over so that he could trace the lines of Merlin’s palm. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine.”

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Gwaine. His face was close, but he wasn’t touching Merlin anymore. Merlin glanced back at Arthur. “Do you want to?” He nodded. “Do you, Gwaine?” Gwaine hmmed.

“You don’t have to,” Arthur said again. He was still stroking Merlin’s palm. It tickled and reminded Merlin of the lazy Sunday mornings when Arthur would wake him by pressing airy kisses along his spine. It was tender, this side of Arthur that wanted but would never take or pressure Merlin. Right then, Merlin knew what he wanted. He stepped forward and tangled his free hand in Arthur’s hair, kissing him open-mouthed, pressing his entire body against Arthur’s. He thrust his hips forward just slightly.

“No.” Merlin said. He broke away. His voice suddenly sounded deeper to his ears and he could feel himself growing hard already at the thought of tonight’s activities. “I want to.”

Arthur grinned and then looked over Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin felt Gwaine press against him, his hands skimming lightly up the Merlin’s sides. His fingers caught on Merlin’s shirt, dragging it up and baring his pale skin. As Gwaine pressed his lips against the back of Merlin’s neck, Arthur leaned back in to kiss Merlin. Merlin moaned and gripped Arthur’s hair tighter. He could feel Gwaine’s hands sliding up under his shirt, one running up his side and across his back. The other lay flat against his stomach. Gwaine nipped gently along the nape of his neck. Merlin’s skin was growing hot; he felt himself flush as he realized that he stood pressed completely between these two impossibly gorgeous men. Arthur and Gwaine were both half hard already, and Merlin himself was quickly becoming painfully hard.

Arthur began kissing a trail down his jaw and throat, biting at Merlin’s Adam’s apple. Merlin’s eyelids fluttered, and he heard himself let out a moan as Gwaine’s hand ascended. His thumb brushed against Merlin’s nipple, gently at first. The pressure increased until he was pinching it between thumb and forefinger. Arthur meanwhile was biting into Merlin’s skin, leaving a mark just below his ear. It was a spot he knew Merlin found especially sensitive, and he sucked hard. Merlin groaned and let his head fall back to rest on Gwaine’s shoulder.

“Turn around,” Merlin heard. He wasn’t sure if it was Gwaine or Athur who said it. It was in a whisper, and anyway Merlin was turning around to face Gwaine before it even occurred to him to wonder who it was that was speaking. Gwaine’s face was flushed. He hadn’t shaved yet today, and the stubble on his cheek was rough against Merlin’s palm. Merlin slid his hand across Gwaine’s face, down to the nape of his neck; he pulled Gwaine in close, kissed him. Gwaine slid his tongue into Merlin’s mouth, and Merlin tasted cinnamon on his breath. Gwaine’s hands were still under his shirt, and now Merlin could feel them low on his back. He pulled Merlin in close, so that their chests touched, one hand dipping down below Merlin’s waistband to grab at his bare ass. Merlin jerked his hips forward, surprised. “Unhh,” he moaned against Gwaine’s lips.

Merlin heard a soft thud somewhere in the room, and suddenly realized that Arthur was no longer behind him. He broke away from the kiss to look over his shoulder and saw Arthur, now naked, dropping a handful of condoms and the bottle of lube on top of the blanket on the floor. Merlin just took in the sight. Arthur was fit, and the muscles in his chest and stomach stood out even in the dim light of the room. Merlin stared at the line of hair that led from his navel down to the patch of dark blonde hair. It was not by any means the  first time Merlin had seen him like this, but still Merlin found himself admiring the way his hips formed a perfect V that just begged for Merlin to run his tongue along their curves.

“See something you like?” Arthur said, crossing the room to stand in behind Merlin once again. He wrapped an arm around Merlin, trailing his fingers up his chest. Gwaine squeezed at his ass again. Merlin felt his senses assaulted from all sides. In an entirely good way.

“Always,” he said. He was vaguely aware that several moments had passed since Arthur had asked his question. Gwaine chuckled, and Arthur mumbled something about Merlin normally having more brain cells. Normally he might have an indignant response, but all Merlin cared about was the way it felt to have Arthur pressed against his back and Gwaine against his front. Arthur’s mouth was on his shoulders and Gwaine was pressing kisses to the corner of Merlin’s lips. There was a tug on the bottom of Merlin’s shirt, and Merlin lifted his arms to let Arthur pull it over his head.

Merlin heard his shirt hit the floor on the other side of the room, then Arthur’s hands were on him again, slipping down his chest to tease along his waistband. In front of him, Gwaine slowly, lazily began to strip. Pulling his shirt over his head in one smooth motion, undoing his trousers and sliding them and his pants off all in one go. Merlin stared at the sight of his exposed cock, erect and curved so that it brushed against his stomach. Merlin watched as Gwaine lowered himself to his knees and began to unbutton Merlin’s trousers and slide them off his legs. He felt Arthur’s fingers on his chin, turning his head to the side so he could kiss him. He reached on arm back to tangle in Arthur’s hair.

Suddenly there was a pressure along his cock, and Merlin’s eyes shot open as he looked down to see Gwaine mouthing at his erection through the cloth of his boxer-briefs. He smiled up at Merlin as he stroked a single finger along Merlin. He traced from the base up to the head. There was a wicked glint in his eyes as his hand inched higher. Merlin could feel Arthur’s hands move down his sides to settle on his hips. Arthur bit into his skin just at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Merlin leaned back to push against the pressure of his teeth, just as he felt Gwaine slip his fingers under the elastic of his pants and pull them down. The cool air hit Merlin’s cock only for a second; Gwaine lowered his mouth to Merlin and wrapped his lips around the head. Merlin groaned, attempted to thrust forward to make Gwaine stop moving so goddamn slowly, because, “Fuck, that feels good,” Merlin heard himself whisper. Gwaine chuckled, and Merlin could feel the sound vibrate around his cock as Gwaine  sucked him further into his mouth.

“Gwaine, condom.” Arthur said; his lips tickled against Merlin’s skin as he spoke. It was said softly, but it held the tone of a command. Gwaine pulled off Merlin’s cock with a pop and raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

“But I hate the taste of latex.” Gwaine was rubbing his thumb over the slit at the head of Merlin’s dick, and Merlin had to agree with Gwaine. If only because he needed Gwaine to start sucking him off right fucking now.

“Don’t care. We’re all wearing them.” Gwaine scowled, but he rocked back onto his heels and stood all in one smooth motion. Merlin could hear Gwaine walking around, but he didn’t see him return. Arthur had turned Merlin’s head once more so that he could kiss him. Merlin felt his hand snake its way down, brush against the cleft of his arse. It felt cool and slippery, and Merlin realized that Arthur must have poured some lube onto his fingers. Merlin widened his stance, feeling Arthur rub against his hole. He pushed back into the touch, tightening his grip on Arthur’s hair. Arthur pressed a single finger in; the angle was awkward and it entered shallowly. But Merlin still gasped into the kiss.

He didn’t even notice Gwaine kneeling once more and popping the condom into his mouth. He did feel Gwaine’s lips against his cock, and Merlin looked down to see Gwaine roll the condom on Merlin using his mouth. Gwaine’s lips brushed against Merlin’s pubic hair and Merlin felt himself hit the back of Gwaine’s throat. Gwaine swallowed once, and then Merlin could feel his tongue pressed hard along the bottom of his shaft. Gwaine hollowed his cheeks and began to move up and down along his cock. Keeping one hand tangled in Arthur’s hair, Merlin brought his other to cup the back of Gwaine’s head.

Arthur pressed his finger further into Merlin, then drew it out slowly, just until it had almost exited his body. Then he pushed it back in. Arthur slowly began to finger fuck Merlin. Merlin felt himself beginning to lose control. With Arthur behind and Gwaine in front, Merlin was close. Gwaine was picking up the pace, swallowing Merlin down to the base of the shaft, licking at the head. Arthur pressed a second finger in and began scissoring. Merlin rolled his hips backward, silently begging Arthur to fill him more fully. His hips were thrusting forward of their own accord to meet Gwaine’ hungry mouth and backward to meet Arthur deep inside of him. Then suddenly Arthur’s fingers curled inside and hit that fucking spot that made the warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach explode outward, and he was coming and choking out something that might have been Arthur or Gwaine’s name but was really just “Oh fuck, Gwurrrrnnnrrrr.”

Merlin clung to Arthur’s hair to hold himself up as Gwaine continued to swallow around his cock, until Merlin felt wrung out and Gwaine finally let off. He grinned and sat down on the floor at Merlin’s feet. Merlin looked at him, sitting cross-legged with his cock sticking straight up. He had a condom on already, and Merlin thought he must have put it on earlier when Merlin wasn’t paying attention. He could feel Arthur’s own impressive erection pressing into one of his arse cheeks. The evening wasn’t over.

He placed his hands on Gwaine’s shoulders and pushed him down so that he lay flat. Merlin set his legs on either side so that he could straddle Gwaine.  He wrapped his fingers around the other man’s cock and began pumping it. He leaned forward to kiss Gwaine, who rose eagerly, supporting his weight on his elbows and tangling his fingers in Merlin’s hair. Merlin heard Arthur settle behind him. And there was the click of the bottle cap for the lube. Then Arthur was pressing his fingers inside Merlin once more, and Merlin gasped. His entire body was oversensitive with his recent orgasm, and Arthur sliding into him, stretching him open, was like nothing else. Merlin swore he could feel every ridge and texture of Arthur’s fingers, could feel subtle scratch of Arthur’s fingernails on his insides, could feel the lube slicking up his insides even more,. Merlin groaned. It was almost too much. His hand tightened on Gwaine’s cock and he felt himself growing hard once again.

Arthur pressed a third finger in, and Merlin arched his back. His half-hard dick brushed against Gwaine’s, who let out a, “Uh, fu-.” Merlin pushed back into Arthur and wrapped his long fingers about both his and Gwaine’s cocks. He began jerking them together in time, rolling his hips to grind down onto Gwaine and back into Arthur’s fingers. Then Arthur was suddenly withdrawing and Merlin moaned at the thought of what was coming next. He leaned further over Gwaine, pressing messy kisses along the other man’s neck. Arthur’s hand came to rest on his hip, thumb digging in as he steadied himself.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed. “Just fuck me already.” Gwaine thrust up into Merlin’s fist, using what little leverage he had to throw Merlin off balance. Merlin fell forward, his arse rising further into the air. Arthur took that moment to line up, and Merlin felt him slide in in one smooth motion. Arthur thrust into him, pushing Merlin’s hips forward so that his cock rubbed against Gwaine’s.

Merlin felt off balance as Arthur fucked into him; he could do no more than breathe heavily into Gwaine’s neck and steady himself. The pressure behind his balls was quickly building up once again, and by the sounds coming out of Gwaine’s mouth, Merlin could tell that he was close, too. He thrust up his hips further, forcing Merlin back into Arthur, whose length filled Merlin and rubbed against his prostate.

His thighs shook with the strain of holding him up, and Merlin cried out as Arthur picked up the pace and bent over to bite at Merlin’s shoulder. Gwaine gave out first beneath him, his hips thrusting erratically upward into Merlin’s fist. His fingernails dug into Merlin’s skin as he scrabbled for purchase, rocking upward to rub his cock along Merlin’s. Merlin followed a second after, Arthur hitting his prostate, and he let out a cry.

“Arthur, just, unhh!”

Arthur’s hips snapped forward and stilled. Merlin felt his cock pulse inside of him, and Merlin used what little thought he still had to clench his muscles and hold fast to Arthur’s cock. He heard a barely contained groan in his ear as Arthur came inside him.

Merlin shook with the exertion and collapsed onto Gwaine’s chest. He felt the other man’s sweat against his cheek, but couldn’t bring himself to move. Especially since he felt Arthur fall against him not a moment later. For a few moments, the three of them lay in a heap on the floor, covered in sweat and lube, and just a little come. Then Gwaine mumbled something about not being able to breath and Merlin tried to laugh, but his own breath was a little strained and he just ended up coughing. Arthur sighed and rolled off of the both of them, Merlin following him to lie down in between Arthur and Gwaine. He turned onto his side to lay his head on Arthur’s chest. He felt Gwaine press a light kiss to his shoulder as he fit his body behind Merlin’s.


End file.
